Making the cut
by Crazybout notin
Summary: The loonatics get two new members, one's a well wron army vet,  me  the other, well I would like all the girls that read this story to give me a little help with who Jason finds as a new partner and falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Making the Cut

**Hey guys this one is a story with an add on to the team, but I need someone to give me shout out with a description so I can add a new girl in since I can't have only one girl on here who is crushing on two guys. So give me a message and I'll cite ya and add ya in with your description and well ya so hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

The wolf walked through the streets of Acmetropolis with his bag slung across his back, and his rifle on his right shoulder. Tall and well toned the grayish red wolf walked through the streets drawing suspicious stares, it wasn't often you saw an antrho wolf in the city, normally they were out at military bases, or in woods, up to the front door of the Loonatics tower and took the elevator inside to the top floor. _All right Loonatics get ready for the chance of a lifetime._ Thought the wolf to his self as he readied himself to go inside.

Inside the HQ Zadavia was briefing the Loonatics on there soon to be new member, "Loonatics, I would like you to meet…"

"Collins, Corporal Collins, or Coal Miner for future reference." The wolf that walked in the two giant doors at the front of the room stood there leaning against the door frame. His rifle was resting beside him, but his gunny sack for a bag was still slung across his shoulders. The five super heroes took one glance at him and could see he had been through the shit as they call it in the military, he had a stare that was both unnerving and settling at the same time, he had multiple scars on his forearms and shins were he had been in close quarters combat. Also his dog tags, which he wore proudly everywhere were dented and dinged from bullet ricochets.

"Ehh so Coal how ay doing der, ya seem in need of a good place ta stay for a long time?" Ace asked after getting over his initial shock at the sight of the young and scarred wolf. Walking forward, he shook the wolf's hand only to pull it back after a few quick seconds, the wolf may look long and lanky, but he was strong for his size, well toned and strong the wolf was a legend in the military as an angel of death to those who attacked his planet or home, he had no regrets about the people he put in the ground.

"Ya you shhure could use sthome help with your looks asth well there corporal." Duck optimistic as ever observed the ragtag clothes on his back, his military shorts were full of holes, and his shirt which apparently looked like it used to be a long sleeved tee, was now ripped at the sleeves, and his legs were bandaged with the rags from it.

"Ehh no I like it how it is, it fits me better that way. Anyways, my legs need tending to more than my clothes. Your civilians aren't all too hospitable to an old washed up and homeless military wolf." Coal replied to Duck with deep contempt, already he was annoyed by the egotistical water fowl, and he had only heard him talk for about one minute. Looking around the room, he noticed a familiar face. "Hey Tech, why don't ya get over here and give your cousin a proper greeting ya big braniac?" Not expecting to see his cousin in the midst of these heroes, he was shocked and proud of his little cousin, who had grown up with him for a few years, after his grand parents had kicked him out. After going out to join the military, Tech hadn't seen his cousin for nearly 15 years. Taken by surprise, the coyote just stood transfixed, as he finally connected the dots. _He's not dead!_ Having not seen his cousin for over 15 years, the coyote had assumed he was dead.

"Jason?" the coyote was not only curious but over come with joy. " You made it, HELL YA!" The coyote rushed forward and gave his long lost cousin a hug, while asking every question that came to mind. The last news he had gotten from him was when an official from his cousin's battalion came to his apartment and gave him a flag with a picture of his cousin in his Army Bests.

- Flash Back -

Tech was in the middle of his thesis paper for Acmetropolis Tech when his buzzer rang. Saving the document, he walked to the door and answered only to find his cousin Jason's best friend Quinton standing at the door. Quinton wasn't much in the way of a field op unit, he was a pencil pusher at the military base Jason was stationed at.

"Hey Tech, can I come in?" The lieutenant asked meekly, it wasn't till then that tech noticed that he was carrying a box under his arm.

"Uhh sure what's up?" Tech replied opening the door as he let Quinton in. "What's with the box dude, I mean is a present for Jason or something, I thought he was still out there?" Noticing Quinton's expression, he froze. He had only seen that once before, and that was when he had to go with Jason to another friend's house with a box that contained a flag and picture of a lost soldier. "No, no way man he's still going strong man he didn't bite it I know it!" Unfortunately to Tech's horror, Quinton took out a flag with a picture on top of Jason.

"Sorry Tech, there was no check in from him after his last deployment, and he didn't come back either." Handing the flag to Tech, he stepped back to the door with his eyes down cast as he closed the door behind him.

- End Flash Back -

"Ha that was nothing; I was deployed so that I was supposed to go missing. Sorry you had to go through that. Quinton didn't even know about it either, in fact most of the platoon didn't either. It was a black op so it was not even existent, that's why I didn't resurface till now." Jason explained to his extremely pissed off cousin. "Well ever since that meteor hit, I have been roaming alone for a while trying to figure out how it changed me, and I think Zadavia went over the basiscs with you, but I'll give you a more precise run down….."

**What powers should Jason have leave your suggestions in the reviews or if you read this and are my friend on facebook message me and I'll pick the bset ideas and site you when they go in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the latest chap in Making the cut so hope you enjoy. I would like to give a special thanks to Halloween witch for her ideas, for the girls that will be added in. Also to Loonatics lover and Halloween thanks for the ideas on powers. I will be using some of the suggestions by you too so thank you so much for the ideas, they really helped with my ideas for powers for Jason to have.**

Last time we left the Loonatics, Jason there newest member was giving Tech and the others an explanation of his powers that he had obtained from the meteor.

"My powers include precognition; however it only happens when I'm fighting. Believe me has that come in handy. Also, I have a natural night vision that was enhanced along with my weapons/military knowledge. I can help you get more bangs for your buck when it comes to weaponry based off of past military weaponry. Hence why I always have my 30-06 with me. Strangely enough though, the meteor also enhanced my natural physical strength, I can't tear down a building, but I can tear stuff up when I need to." Jason explained with an absent minded air. He wasn't much into bragging, but one power that would blow them all away the next time he needed to use it since, he could only use it for a short amount of time before he had to sleep or drink a high powered energy drink.

"Tanks Jason, go with tech and we'll have ya outfitted in no time. In de mean time dough, I think someone at de door. Lex why don't ya go and answer it." Ace said as he walked with Tech and Jason to the training room to see just how good Jason was. Slam and Duck had left already to go see what they could cook up in the kitchen.

_**Why do I have to answer the Door?**_ Lexi moped her way towards the door while she thought this. Opening the door she gasped at what she saw in front of her. (**These two new characters were created by Halloween Witch and are in this story with her permission**.) Standing in front of her were two coyotes. One a long mid back length and black haired lavender colored coyote, with grass green eyes. The other a deep azure blue colored coyote with shoulder length died blue and red striped hair, with all white eyes. "AZURA, LAVENDER!" Lexi cried running out the door and grabbing her old high school friends and crushing them in a bear hug. The coyotes taken off guard were unable to counter her immense hug and lost their breath as they were slowly squeezed to death. "How are my favorite twins doing, I thought you guys had moved over to the other side of the world to pursue your high school flames?" Lexi asked releasing them from her death grip and putting them on their feet.

"Well if you had let us speak and not tried to crush us, we might have told you, but now I don't know if we should? What do you think Lav?"

"Hmm I don't know Zura maybe we should make her figure it out. Ya we'll do that." Said the lavender colored coyote called Lavender. (Bet you never would have guessed that huh?)

"You guys are here to sign up for the Loonatics." Lexi stated flatly. Having known the two coyotes through her whole high school life, she knew why they were there, and how they would act when they wanted something from her.

"Ok, ok you got us. Jeez harsh much Lex?" Azura teased as she and Lavender were shown into the HQ. "Well first let's hear your story, last time we saw you was high school in Math class drooling over a bunny named Ace. So what's new with you?" The two coyotes asked Lexi giving her a small sneer when they mentioned Ace's name making Lexi blush.

"Well ya see after high school…" Lexi began explaining all that had gone down after she left high school. In the mean time Jason was working out in the training room with Ace while Tech outfitted a suit for him. _**Hmmm maybe this will work**_? Tech thought to himself as he lifted up the new suit he had made custom for Jason. Knowing his love of military tech, Tech had designed a portable nanosuit out of Jason's gunny sack, knowing his cousin didn't go anywhere without it, he had designed it so that he could take it off and on with out having to recalibrate the suit each time. _**Alright, this should just need Jason to put it on so we can calibrate it, and that should help him immensely with his powers since it should just work directly with Jason's thoughts on how he uses it. **_Walking out of the lab, Tech saw Lexi talking with Lavender and Azura. Mostly though he saw Lavender, the lavender colored coyote was absolutely stunning to him. Walking forward towards them he forgot what he was doing till he saw Lexi, and then he remembered he had something more important to do then flirting. Walking through the halls to the training room his mind kept wandering back to the way Lavender looked with the lilacs she had braided into her long black hair. As he entered the training room, he saw his cousin teaching Ace some military close quarter combat (CQC) maneuvers.

"See Ace with the full nelson, you can hold the enemy in a near helpless position, while you control them to whatever area you want to or you can do this to use them as a shield against their allies."

"Great, ehh could ya loosen up der doc? I can't feel my arms anymore."

"Oops sorry bout that, kind of got carried away." Jason replied while he carefully moved the bunny's arms so that they weren't hurting any more and was back in their original position when they started. "Hey Tech, what are you doing with my bag?" noticing his cousin walk in with a dazed expression and holding his bag, he thought he had seen some stuff that was on a need to know basis. However Tech just walked forward and handed him his gunny sack with a dazed expression and a conviction less, "here's your suit." Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulders, thinking his cousin was joking when suddenly; his bag turned a deep black and started spreading around his body till he was up to his neck in it. "TECH what is this?" Jason yelled out as he tried to pry the suit off from his face as it tried to enclose him fully so it could calibrate.

"Ohh Jason just hold still, it still needs to calibrate!" Tech yelled out as his cousin reached for his knife and couldn't find it, and then began trying to tear the suit from his body. Hearing Tech's voice brought some assurance, so relaxing slightly, he let the suit enclose over him. After what seemed like forever to Jason, he heard a small computer voice in his head, _Calibration complete, beginning motor tests._ The suit began to change and shift as it went through all of the muscle functions of the body then it said, _Muscle simulations complete, beginning compatibility uplink._ The suit then removed some of it's black form from the area around Jason's eyes and left a red visor were his eyes should be and a small rebreather were his nose was. Then opening his eyes, he could see every thing clearly, but there was a lot of little bars and numbers on his screen, scanning through them he saw a list of his powers that were all being loaded into the suit so he would be able to use them, an energy meter showing the resilience of the suit, and a vitals display. _Calibration complete, Hello Jason Collins. _

"Wow," was all he could say. As he moved around he noticed that the suit moved with him fluidly like it was a part of him, moving through the suit's systems he found that it enhanced his night vision, so that stuff was a little clearer than before. His strength was moved straight into the suit so that in stead of having to focus on it, the suit would directly generate the amount of muscle he wished to use, and his knowledge of weaponry allowed the suit to show him how to modify and build weapons from materials around him. _**Hmm, I wonder what they'll think when I do this?**_ Going to the last power on his list, he heard gasps all around him as the others in the room just saw his figure disappear and was replaced with a shady outline of him that changed to fit his surroundings. (He can turn invisible. Ya that's right.) Looking at his energy meter, he noticed that the suit didn't fatigue him in the slightest, but as it went into the red zone, he began to feel slightly fatigued as the suit's power was depleted and started relying on his. Returning to a normal outline, he stopped using his invisibility, and began trying to recharge. As the meter on the suit recharged, he noticed that first it attempted to replenish his stamina before it's. "Tech this is amazing, but how do you get it off?" Wanting to return to normal he asked his cousin.

"Just push the little red button on the left shoulder, under the suit." Tech replied walking forward, and showing his cousin how to take the suit off. "To put it back on, just pull on the inner most strap of your gunny sack so that it comes outward, after this calibration, it'll be a lot easier and faster for it to get ready, getting to were it will take mere seconds each time as you use it." Tech watched as the suit did just as it was supposed to and returned to its original gunny sack form.

Back in the main room of the HQ, Azura, and Lavender were squealing after they had heard Lexi's story about what happened to her after she left high school. "Well, now it's your turn you two. I just let you in now tell me everything!" So Lavender and Azura took turns telling Lexi about what happened to them after high school. Lavender had moved across the globe to pursue, an old flame and job only to be miserably disappointed, when the comet hit though, she opened her own floral shop, cause the meteor had given her the ability to control plants, much in the way the Amazons did in season two. Azura apparently, went into private security contracting (she became a body guard for hire), after being rejected by an old flame as well. After the meteor, she couldn't keep up with her work, because the meteor had given her the ability, to make herself and other people or objects intangible, and also it gave her the ability to make miniature bombs in her hands, much like Ducks, eggs. "Wow you guys have been busy, so why did you come here to try and join? Was it because, Lavender here still has a big crush on our technology department?" Lexi asked with a sneer, as she jabbed at lavender's soft spot for Tech that she had since high school, especially after she saw the way she reacted to Tech when he walked in on accident and turned around.

"N-no, pshh I am so over that!" Lavender managed to stammer out as her face turned a vibrant pink.

"Riiiight." Lexi and Azura said with sneers as they watched her stammering on about how she didn't have a crush on Tech any more. "Ok lavender we get it." Lexi finally said exasperated. "So Azura… You normally don't just follow your sister every where, do you have another reason as well besides the over whelming pile of work?" Lexi asked as she looked at Azura.

"Ya kind of, it's nothing major though." Azura said trying to skirt what she knew would be the next question. "Before you ask though yes, and no it's not who you think." Azura stated as she saw Lexi getting ready to ask her a question.

"Oh really then who is it? Cause I think it's the new guy, Jason." Lexi said watching Azura's face go from relief to utter shock. "Ohh I was right, when did you meet him before us? Com on tell us."

"Well, ok, since you asked so nicely. He was the first person who actually got the client I was supposed to be protecting, apparently, I was taking a break, when I went check on the client though he was dead, and there was a note saying exactly how he beat all my precautions that I put on him. Apparently, I have to focus on the stuff I turn intangible, for a long time or it stops being intangible." Azura said as she explained her last contract and how it failed. "I never saw him, but whoever is good enough to beat the world's best security contractor is some one named Jason." Azura said as she stared off fantasizing about what he looked like.

"Well you can see him now, because he's in the training room if you want to go see." Lexi said as she got up and started to walk away towards the training room. "Come on, I think you'll like him." So the three of them walked off down the hall towards the training room, little did they know though, that Jason was actually trying to sneak past them to get something to eat in his new suit, when he saw Azura

_**Damn, it's that body guard what is she doing here and why hasn't any one told me about this? Well I guess it's nice to know that she likes me, never had that going both ways before. **_ Jason thought to himself, when suddenly, his suit depleted of energy drained him faster than he thought, because he was focusing on staying hidden so well that it took more energy than normal. Appearing suddenly in front of the three girls that were walking, he bumped into Azura who like the other three weren't paying attention to where they were going cause they were talking. "Oops sorry, didn't see you there." Looking down, he caught Azura's snow white eyes as he pulled the head of the nanosuit so that his face was exposed, but the rest of him remained hidden, he had gotten used to the nanosuit quickly.

"Ohh umm hi, ya sorry." Azura said as she looked up to see who she had bumped into and caught his eyes. _**Wow grey eyes, I never knew wolves had grey eyes. Hmm well I guess you learn something new everyday.**_

"Oh Azura this is Jason, Jason..."

"Azura yes I know her, so did you follow me or something or are you here to congratulate the world's first to ever kill the contract of the world's best body guard?" Jason said a little coldly, not really meaning to sound so cold, but Azura's unexpected appearance caught him off guard.

_**Jeez harsh there dude.**_ Azura thought o her self, as Jason removed his suit so that she wasn't looking at him like someone who stares at robots for too long. When she saw the suit return to a gunny sack form she couldn't help but fell a little bit impressed, not by the suit so much as the battle hardened soldier in front of her, his shirt read **Acme M.C.** and to her well, her mind kind of got carried away. Azura was brought back to the present when she heard someone giggling. "What's so funny?" She asked as she stared at where Jason was not more than a few minutes ago. Looking around she saw Lavender and Lexi rolling on the ground laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. "Hey answer me, where did he go." Azura said as she noticed that Jason was gone.

"You kind of weirded him out, so much that he left, he came back a few minutes ago with a sandwich, and went to find his room so he could unpack and get ready for more training. The whole time you just stood there looking like a love struck dummy. We were going to close your mouth and wipe the drool from your face, but then we started laughing and now your back."

"Ahh I was drooling!" Azura exclaimed wiping her mouth to find it totally dry. Glaring back at the other two she silenced them when lavender poked Lexi's arm and pointed at the miniature Atom bomb in Azura's hand. "Ok so are we in or not Lexi?"

"Ya you guys are in go see Tech so he can get your suits made, and Lavender."

"Hmm?"

"Try not to embarrass yourself like your sister."

** Wow that was long one, well hope you all enjoyed this one. I think this one might go over my three max I said it would have, but well that's ok. Read, comment review as always. Peace out y'all. Dismissed!**

** Me: Hey alter me, what did ya think think of your new team mates?**

** Jason: Umm well, I don't' know the one with the red stripe was kinda nice lookin', please tell me how this turns out.**

** Me: Nope**

** Jason: Come on, I want to know!**

** Me: just wait till the next chapter.**

** Jason: ok, ohh wait you forgot the disclaimer, I'll do it. All rights to the Warner bros. company and Loonatics are not Ours, but Jason, that's me and the other girl and Azura, are also ours, I think maybe I don't know, but the other girl, and Azura were created and given to us with permission from Halloween Witch.**

** Me: Special thanks to Loonatics Lover and Halloween witch for your guy's help, sorry Loonatics Lover that I didn't use any of your powers, but They did help me get a basic idea of what Jason's powers were. Halloween witch, thank you for letting me use your two characters Lavender and Azura in this story, and the Idea for invisibility, and enhanced night vision as two of Jason's powers. Once again. Peace out y'all hope your ready for the final chapter in Loonatics go camping and Making the cut, I'll try to upload them at the same time so they are both finished. Also later on I will try and make a one shot for all you Acexi fans out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you happy people here is the next chapter in making the cut, so hope you enjoy. This story will definitely be going over my three chapter minimum, I think you guys will like the fourth chap or maybe it's this one, anyways if it's only up to three chaps then ohh well, I know you'll like it.**

Azura and Lavender walked down the main hall of Loonatics tower, leaving Lexi to take care of some things she needed to do. Heading toward the training room for their suit configuration tests, the two coyote twins were bubbling with excitement, especially Lavender. Lavender was overwhelmed with the fact that she and her sister were going to be part of the Loonatics, but she was also freaking out on whether or not she was going to embarrass herself in front of Tech.

"Jeez Lav, calm down! It's going to be fine, I mean your not going to like make the tower into a tree or something like that, just show them what your good at and the rest will come with time. Relax and have fun ok?" Azura said to her sister, because she was getting tired of all the constant worried chatter.

"Ok, but I just don't want Tech to get mad at me, cause then maybe he won't like me, and I can't deal with rejection again. Remember what happened last time?" Lavender reminded her sister. Last time Lavender was rejected by a boy she liked, she stayed at their mother's house, till; their mother dumped her off at Azura's unannounced. She stayed there for three months balling her eyes out every time she remembered something about the boy she liked, which was like every three minutes. "Besides, aren't you worried just a little bit, I mean you could make too strong of a bomb, and then you might blow the tower up!" Lavender was always overly pretentious when it came to her sister's explosives, since last time she got mad at her; Azura had decided to set off a miniature nuke in her suitcase as payback. **(No coyotes were harmed, this is a cartoon, and the nuke was not full sized, so it pretty much just blew up her hotel room). **

When they got to the training room, Tech was already up in the observation booth, working on the hologram training system when he heard the doors open. Turning around he saw two coyotes, one was Azura, and the other, well he couldn't take his eyes off her, he was so entrapped by Lavender that he almost missed what they said. "Huh what did you say?"

"Uhh, I said my name is Azura, and this is my sister Lavender. Were here to get our suits, Lexi added us on, since well you seem over stocked on guys, so we thought we would help her out with that." Azura stated impatiently as she eyed the coyote standing in front of her, _**Hmm not much for a hero is he.**_ Looking to her right, she saw lavender just staring off absentmindedly at Tech. _** Well there she goes, guess I'll wait a few minutes before I wake her up. Maybe I could water bomb her. **_ Walking forward, she entered the training room as Tech set up the simulator so he could test her abilities, but not as tough as he had gone on Jason when he did his tests, mostly cause he was worried she might get hurt.

"Ok I'm ready fire it up Tech!" Azura hollered at him as she got ready, pulling on some gloves, and getting into a ready stance, she waited for what she was going to have to face. A beeping sound went off as she placed in the streets of Acmetropolis, looking around she saw a bunch of holographic gooneys running at her with what looked like baseball bats. _** Oh my god, does he really think I'm that bad? Well, I'll show him.**_ Becoming intangible, and conjuring two miniature grenades, she rushed the bat wielding holograms head on, throwing one to her left and right, she jumped through the smoke, and continued placing, planting and throwing bombs. All the while not even taking a single hit thanks to her intangibility. Nearing the end, Tech realized his mistake and upped the ante. Adding in enemies with stronger weapons, and even changing the environment. Azura just kept rolling on and when she finished, she went through the floor and pooped up next to Tech thanks to her intangibility again.

"Ok Lavender it's you turn." Tech said just a little too dreamily, as he watched her walk into the training room. Azura just quietly laughed to herself. _** Oh man, Lav are you going to have a hard time getting him to hate you. **_Azura thought to her self as she saw Tech watching her sister walk by, a little too closely for her taste, but she wasn't going to interfere with Lav's love life.

Lavender stood on the floor of the training room, looking around she pulled out her hair that had been tucked back into her belt at the small of her back, here she has braided into her hair a bunch of lilac flowers. Being able to control plants and nature, she needs a ready source of plant matter to control incase she is in an area without any form of plant life. With her eyes glowing she waited till Tech started the simulation. Tech booted up the simulator, and Lavender was thrown into an office building that was void of any plant life. Looking around, she began making the lilacs creep and grow, until she had vines in both hands that she could use as whips. To her left she made the lilac take off towards the ground and root itself in the floor, blooming, she used the center of the flower as a third eye, and continued to do this till she could see in all directions and not be taken by surprise. Then out of nowhere, Chain saw wielding holograms appeared and began rushing her, as she tried to throw her whips at them, they cut them down, but not without a fight. The lilacs she had rooted in the ground she used as netting, making them throw their roots at the enemies and entangle them so that they fell to the ground, from there, she used the roots to encase them in a bark like substance and relieve them of their weapons. When she stopped, the plants roots solidified trapping them completely, and rendering them helpless. This continued till Tech decided that she could keep this up all day. Shutting down the system, he set off towards his lab to make the new suits for Azura and Lavender.

"So Lav how'd ya do? It looked like you did ok by Tech's standards." Azura said to Lavender, commenting on Tech's behavior around her.

"I think I did ok, did he like it, or was I so bad that he isn't going to want to see me again?" Lavender asked her sister. She was still stressing out over the fact that maybe she would do so bad that Tech would hate her.

"As far as Tech is concerned, Lavender, you did fine, you too Azura. You both did great; I think you'll both make a great addition to the team." Jason said answering Lev's question as he walked into the training room to practice some CQC and work on his control over his powers. He had just over heard them talking when he walked in, and he had just see his cousin walk out with a dazed and love stuck expression on his face. "Besides, I think he'll still like you even if you did ruin the training room, knowing him he'll still rebuild it even if you destroyed it completely." He said with a smile, walking forward, he turned back around and looked at Azura. "Hey Azura, you want to practice some? I bet you might need some more skills than just bombs, and intangibility. What do ya say to learning' some new moves?" Jason asked the now blushing, blue coyote. Walking into the training room, he activated his suit and turned on the practice bots, after that he walked over to the wall on the other side of the room, and removed his gun and combat knife from the wall. Placing the gun on his back, he took out his knife and held it blade towards him ready for what the bots had to throw at him. At the last minute before the bots finished loading, he walked into the setup room, and put on some music. Staring with Hungry like the Wolf, by Duran Duran. Returning to the center of the room, he found all the bots destroyed, and a slightly fatigued Azura in the middle of them. "Well I think I'll take that as a yes?"

"Ya, I'm up for it, what do ya say we get warmed up first?" Azura said with a slight sneer as more bots, spawned behind Jason. Jason just looked back at her with a smirk, taking his knife, he turned and cut down five of the ten bots behind him, working on his strength, he picked up two of them single handedly each, and threw them into the others, rushing forward; he quickly dispatched the rest of them.

"Ok, I can go with that." Jason replied as the two of them stood back to back, and began a simple warm up session. Unknown to the two new Loonatics, in the training room, the rest of the team was getting briefed by Zadavia in the communications room of the HQ. Suddenly, the training room shook violently; Jason and Azura looked around trying to find the source of the disturbance. Back in the main room, the rest of the Loonatics took off, not even noticing that the other two were still inside. As they took off, Ace turned around to take a head count, when the tower suddenly collapsed, as Deuce's newest addition to his robot army brought down the Loonatics tower.

Inside the tower, Jason and Azura fell to the floor as the tower began to fall on top of them, Azura thinking that if she made them intangible they would be able to escape started focusing on herself and Jason when a falling piece of debris hit her on the back of head, knocking her out, and leaving Jason on his own. Looking down Jason, who had already gotten up, noticed his fallen comrade, and began focusing on what he needed to do, activating his strength function, he grabbed a piece of fallen roof that would cover them both and squatted down till he was on one knee, and focused on just holding up what was falling on top of them. Looking back at Azura who he was now protecting and shielding from harm with the piece of fallen roof and his own body, he heard the most important saying he had learned from the marines ringing in his ears. _Never leave a man behind! _As he continued to try and hold up what he could, he began to fell fatigued, checking his power levels, he noticed that it was deep into the red zone. Thinking fast, he guestimated how much strength he would need and started using that amount, as he stabilized the strength level, the meter began recharging slowly. So he kept this up, till he could no longer hold up what had fallen on top of them, at that time, they were on the ground. Grabbing some more debris, he tried to from a small shelter, while he picked Azura and slung her over his shoulder, and began the long process of digging them out.

- At the Backup HQ-

Tech went through the number of teammates in the room with him again. _**No, no this just doesn't make sense, they have to be here! **_Looking around again and counting to his self again. Finally reaching the conclusion that Azura, and Jason were no where to be found, he made a mad dash for the door, only to have it open up and who should be there, but Jason. Beaten battered, and bruised with multiple fractures and cuts he had carried his unconscious teammate all the way to the back up HQ. Taking a step back Tech watched his cousin carry Azura into the medical room, and put her on the table, before finally collapsing from the pain that he had endured, and blacking out.

Jason woke up on a cold metal table, slowly he looked around to try and get his bearings. Standing next to him was Azura, and Tech. Outside the room, he thought he could hear the others all talking to each other about something, and from the sound of their voices, it sounded real important. Sitting up, he grunted as he flexed and moved the sore and bruised muscles around his three broken ribs, only to be pushed back down gently by Azura as Tech went back to work on the rest of his wounds. As Tech sat back up from being hunched over his cousin's wounds, Ace walked into the room. "How is he Tech?" The leader of the Loonatics asked best childhood friend. Looking at the shape Jason was in, he though that their newest member would never recover from his injuries.

"He'll be fine Ace, he just need to," looking at Jason he continued, "Stay in BED and get some rest. That means no leaving this room Jason." Tech then with his piece said, left the room. Ace looked down at their wounded friend, noticing the pleading look in his eyes, he just looked away and walked out, and not wanting to answer the question Jason was going to ask him. Azura however answered it for him.

"Just stay put Jason, I'm sure we can handle it. Don't worry, remember, you just lugged me out from under Loonatics tower after holding it up over us. You deserve some rest." With that she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as if to say thank you. Turning around she walked to the door, and looked back at him. "Hey when we get, maybe I can teach you some new moves." Azura said winking at the bed ridden soldier, leaving the room with a swish of her tail. _**Ohh man. This ought to be fun. **_ Jason thought to himself, still remembering the quick little kiss she gave him before she left.

** Well, I think that kind of wraps up this Oc story, don't worry, they all beat deuce, I mean they're the good guys they always win. So take care, I will be posting the last chapter of Loonatics go camping soon.**

** Jason: Why did I have to get hurt? Why couldn't we just become intangible/**

** Me: It makes you look better. Duh!**

** Anyways guys, I don't own the Loonatics, or anything related to Warner bros. Jason and his powers are all original, as are Halloween witch's characters, which with her permission I would like to use in future stories, so Peace out y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm stuck at home for a while and I decided to finish making the cut with this last chapter, Sooo… ya. Here goes nothing. Song of the week, is Something in Your mouth, by Nickel back.**

Azura turned around to wink at Jason as she left the medical bay, but the sedative had taken affect and he was out cold. _**Ohh well, it's probably good for him to get some rest. He needs it after what he just did; I'm surprised that he hasn't gone into a coma.**_ Azura thought to herself as she walked down the hall of the back up HQ, towards the briefing room. As she neared the room, she could hear Ace discussing what they were going to do about this new threat with the others.

"We can't just let Deuce do dis. He needs to be a taught a poirmanent lesson. No One knocks the Loonatics around and gets away with it!" Ace stated, fuming with anger at Deuce destroying their tower and injuring one of the new guys on the team.

"I agree with you Ace I think it's time we gave Deuce a good run for his money." Lexi said agreeing with Ace so as to try and calm him down. She knew how well Ace's thought process was when he was angry, and so far it didn't have a good record with her.

"Ya Lexi's right, we can't just sit here and let Deuce get away with what he did to the tower and Jason," Azura continued, "besides, we all owe him one especially me, but we need a plan, we don't even know what we're up against yet."

"Azura's right Ace, we need a plan and some surveillance equipment, so we can see just how big the ting we're going up against is and how many of them there are." Tech chimed in as he started formulating a plan for a recon mission. Ace looked around at the other Loonatics, and slowly he calmed back down and his head cleared of the angry fog that had been clouding his judgment.

"Alright, let's do dis, for Jason, and to show Deuce who is de boss around ere." Ace said as he put his hand in the middle of the room looking to see who was with him. He didn't have to wait long, till Lexi, Azura and then the rest all put their hands together on top of his, waiting for his break. "Loonatics… Let's do some spyin'." With that the Loonatics rushed out of the Back up HQ and searched the city for Deuces hideout. Meanwhile, Rev and Lavender stayed back to take care of Jason. Lavender was apparently a skilled nurse and Rev was there to get anything she asked for quickly. As the others came in and out to check up on him and report their findings to Rev, Jason began to slowly wake through the sedative they were giving him, and they had to up the dosage.

Eventually Rev and Lavender had to go out and help, but little did the others know that Azura had found the hideout a while ago, and had called in but her communications were blocked. Thinking she had the others coming to back her up, she continued scouting out the hideout, which was right were the Loonatics tower had stood, but Deuce had made it out of the rubble from the tower, so it was full of nooks and crannies to hide in, unfortunately for Azura that also meant that the robots could hide there as well. Unattended in the medical ward, Jason began to fight off the sedative that he was on and open his eyes. Still groggy from the drugs, he looked around in a daze as he recalled his dream he had about Azura being captured and held prisoner. He stumbled around the infirmary till he found his gunny sack; he threw it on and activated his suit. As the system booted up, it took an assessment of the damage done to Jason and gave him pain medication straight to the areas that needed it. As the pain died away in his ribs and arms, Jason quickly wrote a note telling the others were he had went, and took off in the suits super speed mode, trying to get to Azura before anything bad happened.

Back at the back up Hq, Lavender who had returned to check up on Jason and found the medical bay empty and Jason's tubes that were keeping his vitals good all thrown around the bed, had radioed the others and was waiting for them to arrive. _**How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault.**_ Lavender thought to herself as she searched the rest of the infirmary only to find a note written to the Loonatics from Jason.

_Guys, _

_Sorry if I scared whoever found this note first, but you all need to get to the tower site now, I have a hunch that is were Deuces hideout is, and a bad feeling that Azura is there too. My suit amazingly has its own self preservation systems, and is giving me a pain killer to completely numb the pain in my body. Whoever found this relay this message to the others and get all of them to go to the tower site ASAP. _

_-Jason _

Lavender looked over the note one more time, and got the others on the communicators. She quickly relayed the message to many disapproving voices about Jason's actions. "Look guys we need to get there now, Jason already has a head start and if what he said is true, Azura might be in serious trouble!" Lavender yelled back at the others into her communicator as she used the plants on the ground to make a wave she would surf her way to the tower.

As Jason neared the tower site, his suit began to run low on power, and he quickly reverted back to the armor mode, so as to recharge to allow him time to pick the best place to infiltrate would be. When his armor reached max power, he switched to cloak mode and entered the piles of rubble switching between speed, cloak and armor, he made good time till he came across his first sentry. It wasn't a robot… It was another wolf, but this one looked like he was brainwashed. Switching to cloak, he came up behind the wolf and knocked him out. As he searched the body for anything useful, his eyes lit upon an Mp5 submachine gun. Picking it up, he checked the magazine and breach finding it fully loaded with all 30 rounds; he stored the unconscious solider in a nearby pile of rubble. Moving on, he left a small sign that Tech would no doubt recognize, so as to mark a safe path through the maze of rubble.

Ace and the other Loonatics landed some two clicks from the pile of rubble and looked around for Jason. Not seeing him, they all pushed forward staying together so as not to be taken by surprise. As they entered the maze of rubble, Tech suggested that they look for a small sign that looked like a small piece of coal. "That's how Jason got the name Coal miner, he left a mark that looked like a lump of coal so others that were behind him could follow that path and they would know it was safe no matter what." Tech said just as he saw a rock that recently been chipped into the shape of a lump of coal.

Jason pressed on through the maze disarming, subduing, and marking his path so that the others could follow. As he pressed on and gathered a few more weapons, he found that he could store them on his back, because the suit had a magnetic function that allowed him to just put the guns on his back and not have to worry about straps. As best he could tell, he seemed to be nearing the center, the rumble was cleared a bit more, and there were lights and actual tunnels in this area. Walking through the corridors, he dropped, scraped and marked his trail so the others could follow him. As he got farther into the labyrinth he saw heel marks in the ground, and jumped to the conclusion that they were Azura's and that she had been captured. Just as Jason came to this conclusion, Rev raced up next to him, and past looking for markers. Just before Jason could yell out a warning, a metallic hand shot out from the darkness of a crag in the side of one of the walls, and pulled the speeding road runner into the middle of Deuce's stronghold….

**Ha finally was having the worst case of writers block ever! So with this chapter I am also posting a new chapter of the new kid. Sooo looks like making the cut will be going on longer than I thought, but anyways hope you all enjoyed that cliff hanger. So be safe guys and I hope you all had a good Christmas, new years, Hanukah. Kwanza, that stuff.**


End file.
